Late Valentine
by charlieboy
Summary: Slightly B/A. More of a glimpse at men's forgetfulness. This is a single chapter story...just one I did for fun.


**Not mine, never will be. Please remember to leave a review.**

**A/N: I just thought it would be nice to write a single chapter story with our two favorite detectives. I admit, I crossed time lines a little bit in this story (see if you can catch it).**

Late Valentine

Alex skewered her lips a moment before responding into her cell phone. "No. No, I understand. I'll see you in a few days." Clicking the phone shut, she tossed it on her desk. Half growling to the room and half to herself. "Hmmph, I bet." She closed the lid of her lap top abruptly and looked over at her partner. "You would think it would mean something, wouldn't you?"

Bobby cocked his head in question. "Something?" His puzzled look drew a scowl from Alex. Realizing that her partner was oblivious to what she was referring to, Alex sighed in exasperation. "Oh, never mind....I just thought...."

Raising a brow, he looked totally confused. "Thought? Thought what Eames?"

She shook her head, feeling like she had just landed on Mars. "Never mind." Collecting her coat and purse, she stood up. "Night Bobby."

Goren nodded, still in utter confusion from the conversation. "Yeah, Eames, night." He tapped his pen against his blotter in bewilderment as he watched her leave the squad room.

Alex turned in the elevator, looking up at the ceiling. "Why me God? Why am I surrounded by men who have forgotten this day?" The doors closed solemnly after the question, leaving her feeling even more with an unanswered emptiness. She let out a long sigh as the elevator began it's journey down to the main floor.

_____________________________________

His pen poised above a form, the Captain suddenly rushed out of his office. "Damn, I'm late! Nancy will...." He stopped noting the tall detective still at his desk. "Goren, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Be, Captain?" Bobby looked up at his Captain, still pondering his conversation with Alex. "Be where?"

Ross grinned. "Be where you won't get in to trouble."

Goren pushed himself against the back of the chair. His eyes narrowed slightly, wondering if he had traveled somewhere into the Twilight Zone. "Captain Ross....I."

Danny straightened his tie, smiling at the confused detective. "Bobby, it's Valentine's Day."

Bobby glanced down pushing the forms off to the side of the blotter. He raised a brow at the sight of the light red heart on the 14th. Goren glanced towards the elevators, biting his lower lip. Ross broke through his thoughts. "I've got to run. When you figure out where you need to be, you better get there fast!"

At a half run, the Captain made it to the elevator just before the doors closed. Turning, he spied the detective leaning back in his chair staring at the ceiling. _Still lost in his thoughts._ Danny shook his head. _Maybe he doesn't have any place to be? _

______________________________________________________

Goren glanced over at his partner's desk, replaying the last few moments of the day. _Her boyfriend forgot? Doesn't sound like Terry. _He furrowed his brow a moment. _He wasn't the only one that forgot. _Thinking back to the morning, he realized he hadn't acknowledged the day to her either. He swallowed slowly. _Jeesh Bobby, she must think all men are idiots! _

He bit his lip, sitting up in his chair, glancing at the clock. The time was nearing 3 PM. A short Saturday for all of them. Collecting the papers in front of them, he put them in a neat pile. _There might be a chance to make it right. _His mind began to whirl. _She might have plans. _He shook his head. _No, she was hoping to spend the evening with Terry. _Standing, he pulled his coat on, stopping mid-button. _Would she want to even consider, me? _Bobby sighed, suddenly feeling like a fish out of water. _We're partners, no....not just partners, we're friends...and, and we've been through a lot together. She surly wouldn't mind sharing an evening with a friend, would she?_

_____________________________________________

Alex pushed her refrigerator closed with her foot. "Well, it looks like a frozen dinner for me." She sighed, silently wishing she had taken the time to stop for some groceries. Sitting at the kitchen table she began considering her options. "Well, sis is out with her husband. Mom and Dad are gone for a weekend get-away." Realizing that her options have narrowed down to just her and the bottle of wine, a lone tear drifted down her cheek.

She glanced at her cell phone resting on the table. She reached for it. "I wonder if Bobby...." She shook her head, pulling her hand back. "I doubt he'd be staying home alone tonight."

Getting up, she went back to the fridge, quickly pouring herself a half a glass of wine. Making her way down the hall, she went to the bathroom, turning the shower on. "A nice hot shower is just what I need." Stripping, she stepped into the shower.

___________________________________________

Bobby pushed the small cart down the grocery store isle. Grinning to himself, he picked out several items, pausing in front of a small stand of flowers, he carefully selected a bundle. _This one. _Holding his selection up, he studied the bouquet with approval.

Moments later, he was pushing the cart into the checkout lane. The cashier quickly pulled the items out as she cracked her gum. She grinned up at the tall man. "Kind of late, aren't you?"

Goren shuffled his feet in embarrassment. "No, no it's still the fourteenth."

The girl snorted in glee, knowing she had caught a last minute shopper. Bobby rolled his eyes, silently wishing he could just disappear. _Just give me a total. _The bagger quietly listened to the exchange, his own shoulders drooped slightly. Following Goren out to his vehicle, he carefully put it in the back of the SUV. "Don't worry about Dora, mister. She's unrelenting. She's miserable, and wants everyone else to be too."

Bobby nodded, wondering if he was making a mistake. "Thanks." Handing the youth a tip, Goren got into the vehicle and drew a breath before starting the engine. "Am I lame? Should I just let it go?" He shook his head, knowing that if he did, he would always regret it.

__________________________________________

Wrapped in her terry cloth bathrobe, she toweled her hair dry. "I feel better, already!" She smiled at herself in the mirror, as she brushed her hair. "His loss, not mine." Willing her heart to believe the words.

She left the bathroom to head towards her bedroom to change, when she heard the doorbell chime. Alex furrowed her brow. _Maybe Terry remembered after all? _She trotted down the hall to the front door. Peering out the peephole..

Pulling the door open, she smiled. "Bobby?"

He grunted as he thrusted a small bag towards her, trying to hang on to the other two bags. "Bag...quick."

Alex quickly grabbed the bag, leading the way to the kitchen. Setting it down on the counter, she turned with her arms crossed in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Having rehearsed on the drive to her home, Bobby felt sure of himself...until he looked at her. His mind went blank as he took in her petite form that was swallowed by the extra large bathrobe. "Ah..."

Enjoying the sudden change of self-assurance, to a sudden loss for words, Alex grinned. "Well?"

He stared at the cupboards above her head, not daring to look her in her eyes. He searched for the familiar words. "I thought it would be a nice gesture to, you know, being Valentine's...." He looked at her.

Alex pursed her lips, shaking her head. "I'm not buying it, Goren."

"Uhm, I, I heard you on the phone, and thought I'd, I'd surprise you." He began studying his shoes. "I forgot, I'm sorry." His voice trailed off.

She began digging through one of the bags. "Just what did you have in mind?"

**The End**

**A/N: The last question definitely opens a whole lot of ideas...but, I am going to end it here and let your imaginations wander. **


End file.
